(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel display that is widely used today. Typically, a liquid crystal display includes two panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. A liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode, thereby changing the orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. The orientations of liquid crystal molecules affect the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying the desired image.
Color filters used in the liquid crystal display generally display three colors, such as red, green, and blue. In addition, in recent years, a liquid crystal display including a white pixel has been developed in order to increase the luminance of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.